matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Damage Control (Episode 2.3)
Damage Control was the third machine mission in Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us". Script Agent Gray: We have further observations for you to conduct, {bluepill_name?}. There is a certain Zionist who operates under the name Loti. You must observe his recruitment tactics in person. But first, meet with Agent Lee. He has an item that may become necessary in the course of your activities. Operator: Okay, Agent Lee is on site with the item. I think it's a bug of some sort. Agent Lee: There you are, {bluepill_name?}. I have the item for you. Operator: That's all you need. Agent Lee: It is preferable to have a bug and not need it, than to need a bug and not have it, {bluepill_name}. Agent Gray: Our surveillance indicates that Loti recently visited a bluepill named Tad Zappa. Pay your own visit to Mr. Zappa and evaluate the situation. Operator: This is Zappa's apartment. Let's have a little talk with him, shall we? Tad Zappa: Who are you? Hey, you must be with that Loti guy, right? Listen, I really want to know what he's talking about. I always thought this world seemed a little... off, you know? All the things that seemed so wrong... they finally make sense... I've decided. I want to take the red pill. Agent Gray: And now you will see the use of this particular bug, {redpill_name}. I had you bring it along for just an eventuality. Give the bug to Mr. Zappa. Tad Zappa: Do you have the red pill for me? Operator: I don't Zion will be hearing from good ol' Zappa anytime soon. All set? ................................................................... Elisa Valle: So, another friend of Tad's friends, huh? Think you can just drop in without calling first? Agent Gray: Well done, {redpill_name?}. Our surveilance sources indicate that Lotileft thois ,ocation and continued to a meeting with some unknown individuals. You must obtain additional information. We need to know who is setting up covert meetings with Zion. Proceed to the indicated location and report your observations to me. Operator: All right, this is the "secret" meeting place. Good thing Zion can't actually keep anything secret. a Commando Robertson: What are you doing here?! Ah, I understand. You must be tracking the movements of those Zionists... just as we are! I'm ready to come with you if you need help! Agent Gray: This is quite an opportunity, {redpill_name?}. I want you to lead Robertson out of the area. Robertson: Lead on! Agent Gray: Lead this individual to a secure location to study. Conceal the nature of the destination from the subject. We are in grave need of data concerning these commandos. It is imperative that you do not fail this mission. Do you understand? Operator: This is the spot, {redpill_name}. Play it cool... Robertson: I don't have any reliable intel on this area, {redpill_name}. Where are we going? Agent Lee: Ah, {bluepill_name}. Is Robertson with you? Operator: Damn it! Whatever that guy did, it completely scrambled his RSI. They're not getting any data from that pile of code. You might as well get out of there. Agent Lee: Subject has apparently taken some sort of... suicide pill. The target RSI appears to be severely corrupted. Agent Lee: Disappointing. Agent Wong: This does not bode well, {bluepill_name?}. Agent Gray: This was a... regrettable incident. It seemed certain that we would obtain useful information from this subject. Contact me later if you wish to continue your services to the Machines. I trust there will be no more...disappointment. Mission completed! Mobs *''White Security'' mobs completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 2.3) Category:Episode 2.3 Missions